Is It Unrequited Or Not?
by Broken-Rice-Angel
Summary: Jade is your typical nerd who gets made fun of a lot, and Dave is the typical cool boy. Both have feelings for each other, but neither know it. What happens when friends, reputation, and a new girl come in between them finding out their feelings for each other? Main paring: DavexJade. Side parings: JohnxRose (there will be a chapter or two about this), and DavexTerezi (one-sided).


_**i do not own any of the characters i use they belong to andrew hussie. this is just a short story ive been working on the chapters will be short and hopefully good. please enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Is This Supposed To Be My Cinderella Story?

(narrator's p.o.v)

Jade was walking around her room looking for an outfit to wear to school today, she wanted to look her best because there was a certain blonde haired boy she had a major crush on. He was really popular, probably the most popular guy in the whole school, but sadly she wasn't so popular. She was more on the "nerdy nobody really likes me" side in the school, the only friend she had was a girl named rose who just so happened to be the blonde boy's sister, even though she was his sister she wasn't as popular as him. Jade sighed as she looked through her closet

"Why do I even care about what I wear I mean it's not like he knows i'm alive" she said as she finally found an outfit to wear. She walked to the mirror and made sure she looked presentable, she fixed her huge round glasses, grabbed her bag and left her house, or rather small apartment. She had been living alone since her grandpa died 3 years ago, at first she didn't like the idea of living alone but she got used to it.

When she arrived at school she walked to her locker to find mean notes and such on it.

"Just like everyday" she said to herself as she took off all the notes, throwing them in the garbage. She opened her locker and got her books out that she needed for her first class of the day, math, she loved math especially because he was in it. She closed her locker and started walking to class when all of a sudden something, or rather someone, bumped into her.

"watch where you-" The person's voice said and when she looked up too see who it was their eyes met and it was none other than Dave Strider the boy she has a massive crush on, she quickly stood up and dusted herself off

"i'm so sorry" she said picking her books up and rushing off to math class, she didn't even notice she left some of her books behind and her purse.

"What did I just do?" she asked as she sat down at her desk. This was going to be a long day.

( Dave's p.o.v)

Just another normal day I wake up,get dressed, go to school, and then the day continues from there. oh I should probably introduce myself my name is Dave Strider some may call me the most popular guy in the whole school, I mean they aren't wrong because I am, but I don't know why. I don't really have "friends" who I hang out with other then my friend John and my sister Rose. I have a small crush on this one girl who just so happens to be John's sister and the least popular girl in the whole school, I have never really talked to her I have only seen her around school and at John's house plus she's friends with my sister. I doubt she even likes me though so i guess you can call it unrequited.

Anyways like always i leave for school with bro, or Dirk as everyone but me calls him, and Rose. We get to school rather earlier than usual. I make my way down the hallway to where my locker is, as i turn the corner I see her standing there picking notes off her locker and throwing them away. I make my over there to help her but when I was almost there i felt something, well someone, knock me onto the ground.

"watch where you-" When i looked up to see who it was my eyes met her green eyes and i lost my words.

"i'm so sorry" I looked at her and was about to respond back but she had already ran away, her voice was so soft. I looked at where she forgot some of her books and purse I grabbed the stuff and stood up from the ground

"well i guess i have to find ms. Cinderella at some point today" I said making my way too my first class of the day, English. This is going to be an eventful day.


End file.
